The Forbidden Love
by Mysterious
Summary: Trunks pov, for he's love Pan.


The Forbidden Love  
Written by: Mysterious  
Editor: Noseless Wonder  
  
Trunks was laying on his bed thinking of his forbidden love...  
  
* Trunks' POV *  
  
I'm too late. She's left. I was too afraid to tell her that I loved her. I was afraid to commit, afraid to let others know about us, afraid of what they would think or do if they found out. How could I have let her go? How could I have lied to her? All she wanted was to know if I truly loved her, but I couldn't say it.  
  
Six months ago, she left for an American college. I've watched her from afar. She seems happy without me. When we were together, I felt at peace. To hold her, to look into her beautiful brown eyes, the touch of her skin next to my own... it was heaven. I'm a twenty-eight year old man, in love with a sixteen year old girl. It could never work out, she needs to be with someone her own age. I love her more than she will ever know. It hurts me just as much as it hurts her to be apart.  
  
"I gave her up for her own good. It would never work." I tell myself this every day, but my heart doesn't agree. I yearn to hold her, to kiss her soft sweet lips, to make her mine, but in life, what you want is not always what you're going to get.   
  
"My sweet angel, how I do love you. I wish for a chance to tell you all that is true within my heart, but I can't. I have no choice but to let you go. In the time we live in, what we share is a sin, and the price is more then I or you can bare." he said to no one. Thinking of that night, he said good-bye.  
  
* Flash Back-Trunks' Bedroom, Late at Night *  
  
"Trunks, I love you. Why is it so hard for you to say it back?" asked Pan, looking straight at him.   
  
"Pan, I...I just can't." he said turning his back to her.   
  
"Why?" she said, with sadness.   
  
"I just can't. Maybe we shouldn't see each other any more." he said, turning to face her.   
  
"What? All I have ever wanted was to be your girl and for you to want me as only yours. Can you really say that all that went on between us meant nothing?" she asked, looking right into his eyes.   
  
"Yes, it meant nothing to me. You are too young to understand. You have so much you still have to learn about love."   
  
"Don't give me that bull, I know all there is about love. I know how I feel, and I go for it. I'm not afraid of what others will say, or think. All that matters to me is what you feel and want from me. I love you, and I know you love me. For the past year, I've never felt as happy as I am with you. I gave you all that I had because I knew that's what my heart desired. You are my soul, heart, and body. Can't you see that?" she said in tears.   
  
"I'm sorry, but I can't keep doing this to you. I don't feel as strong about you as you do for me. What happened between us was then, in the past. I can't keep lying to you. I don't want to hurt you, but it's over. What will happen if your father or my own dad found out about us? I can tell you, they won't be so pleased. If your father doesn't kill me, then mine surely will. And what will people say? They would say I'm taking advantage of a young girl. What will they do to me? I will be put in jail. What about you, Pan? What will people think of you? How will your mother and father see you then? What will they think of their little girl? Are you prepared for all of that? Every one talking, all the comments, and stares? Well, are you?"  
  
"How could you say that? They will never do that. Do you rally care what others have to say? Do their opinions mean that much to you? Because if it does, why is it when I came to you and told you of my feelings, you said nothing then? When you kissed me, was it wrong as well? When I gave you my virginity, was that also wrong?"  
  
"It was a mistake."  
  
"A mistake because now that I've asked for the truth of your heart, all this is wrong. All I wanted was to know if you loved me, and in return you break my heart, and soul. Tell me, do you really feel nothing between us? Is all we shared lies? If you say yes, then I will never bother you again." she said, looking straight at him with tears of pain. He was about to answer, and what he would say would shatter all she has ever respected and loved about him.  
  
"I..." he said looking straight at her big brown eyes with tears, because of him. "I don't love you. I'm sorry." he said, looking away.  
  
"Then there is nothing more to say, but I want you to know this. No matter how long it takes you to see the mistake you've made today, I will forever love you." she said, opening the window and flying out into the night, with tears of a shattered heart.  
  
* End of Flash Back *  
  
I hate myself for saying all that I said that night. I gave up on the one person I will only love, and for what? My dignity and pride. Was it really worth letting her go? She's gone now. What can I do? It's been six months, she has someone new in her life, and she seems happy. But why is my heart so sad and angry? Not at her, but at my selfishness. She was willing to except all punishment to be by my side and all I was willing to do was hide from them. I could never forgive myself for the pain I have caused her. What makes me think she will forgive me?   
  
She deserves so much more than what I could ever give her, and yet I would rather die than to see someone else give it to her. She's coming home in three months for Christmas. I hope I have the chance to make things right.  
  
"Please Dende, I need your help to win her heart once again. And this time, I will not be a coward."  
  
He took a young girls dream, and shattered all that she has ever desired. All she wanted was to know that he loved her as much as she did him, but all he could do was run away from what hiss heart was feeling. Trunks does love Pan... with all his heart, but he lacks the will to fight for such a gift. There are millions of people in the world who never have the chance to find there soul mate, and there are does who do, but lose the gift they were given. Trunks needs to admit not only to her, but himself that he is willing to do what ever it takes to be with the one he loves.  
  



End file.
